Su lugar seguro
by Esteicy
Summary: Pesadillas y dolor son los demonios que lo aquejan, pero ahí estas tú para cuidarlo y darle un lugar seguro al cual volver.
**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney._

 _Este fic participa en el Tópico del mes de Marzo por el día internacional de la mujer :3_

 **Bien hermosa gente, aquí viene un fic breve que busca embellecer un poco la figura de la menospreciada Laura Barton, una mujer que para mí tiene tanto mérito y fortaleza como todas las damas Marvel.**

 **Espero lo disfruten nwn**

Es de noche en tu bello hogar, tus hijos duermen plácidamente en sus habitaciones y tu marido descansa a tu lado en la cama.

De repente te despiertas como movida por la intuición y sientes que él se remueve a tu lado, te incorporas en enciendes la luz y enciendes la luz, es en ese momento cuando empieza lo malo. El rostro de Clint se contrae en una mueca de dolor mientras de su boca salen gemidos y aullidos de agonía, se mueve con desesperación como si algo lo estuviera agarrando y rápidamente su cuerpo se baña en sudor, una de esas pesadillas otra vez. Tú te adelantas y tratas de contenerlo, lo sujetas de los brazos sin importarte el peligro de recibir un golpe y con voz calmada y conciliadora lo llamas para que vuelva a tu lado.

—Mi amor, tranquilo, estas a salvo, estás conmigo cariño—susurras con dulzura cerca de su rostro, el corazón se te estruja cuando su voz clama desesperada.

—Sáquenlo de mi cabeza, no quiero...no quiero hacer esto...que me suelte ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —intentas contenerlo con todas tus fuerzas, maldices en voz baja al monstruo que torturó así al hombre que amas.

—Nadie está en tu cabeza Clint, estas en casa con tu familia, por favor reacciona—ruegas mientras lágrimas rebeldes escapan de tus ojos ante el dolor ajeno.

Esto se ha vuelto común en tu rutina nocturna, todo por culpa de aquél condenado dios de quinta que jugó con la mente de tu marido y lo convirtió en una marioneta de sus planes, ahora los recuerdos de ese episodio vuelven a le mente de tu esposo en forma de espejismos que lo atormentan y lastiman. Tú sólo puedes tratar de sacarlo de aquella bruma y retornarlo a la seguridad de su hogar, de su familia y de tu amor.

Poco a poco y tras unos agónicos minutos, la vehemencia de su forcejeo se va debilitando, sus gritos cesan y su respiración se tranquiliza, entonces sus ojos se abren y se fijan en los tuyos largo rato antes de que él deje escapar un sollozo leve, empezando a llorar con la culpa pintada en su mirada.

—Ya mi amor...todo está bien—tus brazos lo rodean y él apoya la cabeza en tu pecho, como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo y protección.

Tú susurras palabras dulces mientras acaricias su cabello y hombro, no lo juzgas ni lo condenas, él es el amor de tu vida y es tu deber ser su piedra de toque, debes ser su calma y su valor, la luz en su oscuridad, su lugar seguro.

Él llora hasta que su garganta se cansa y las lágrimas se agotan, entonces tus dedos secan las mejillas marcadas y besas con ternura sus labios, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila y paciente.

Él corresponde y te estrecha entre sus brazos, casi como temiendo que te vayas y lo abandones, pero tú nunca lo harás, siempre estarás allí para Clint.

Sus manos acarician con amor tu rostro mientras te mira con adoración y agradecimiento.

—Te amo, Laura—murmura con voz ronca.

—Ya también te amo, Clint—respondes y vuelves a besarlo una y mil veces.

Porque no eres una agente, ni una heroína ni nada de eso, pero eres la seguridad en la vida de Clint.

 **¿Qué tal? Me decidí a practicar un poco con la segunda persona, me gustaría oír qué tal me ha salido. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con Laura, es un personaje que me parece adorable y muy importante en la vida de nuestro querido Ojo de Halcón, me hace feliz que le dieran una bella familia.**

 **Ahora, puede que mostrara a Clint muy frágil o algo así…pero es que el que se metan a jugar con tu mente y te obliguen a matar a gente inocente y a tus propios colegas debe ser un episodio muy difícil de sobrellevar, al menos eso creo.**

 **Si desean pueden dejarme un bello review, lo agradecería :3**

 **¡Besos! nwn**


End file.
